disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mctalwolfer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mirage (The Incredibles) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DisneyFan89 (talk) 10:01, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Which one is he? Over the past two months, you have changed your mind many times about what kind of antagonist the characters are. You have said the following: For Randall Boggs in Monsters, Inc., he is the: * secondary antagonist * secondary but titular antagonist * secondary antagonist with Waternoose "above" him * secondary antagonist behind Waternoose * (probably-former) secondary antagonist, with Waternoose standing "infront" of him * (maybe-former) secondary antagonist, with Waternoose standing "infront" of him * direct secondary antagonist, with Waternoose standing "infront" of him For Randall Boggs in Monsters University, he is the: * "deughteragonist" * deuteragonist-turned-secondary-antagonist * tritagonist-turned-secondary-antagonist * tritagonist-turned-supporting-antagonist Since you've changed your mind several times, which is he for each film? He can't be a "titular antagonist" because the first movie does not have his name in the title. Is he definitely a secondary antagonist, or is he kind of an antagonist where he probably is or maybe is a secondary antagonist? Is Henry J. Waternoose III more of an antagonist than he is, or less of an antagonist? I suspect that if I were to look at the edits you've made for Henry J. Waternoose III, Sid Phillips, Anton Ego, Skinner, Mirage, Zurg, Chick Hicks and the rest, I would find similar cases where you can't make up your mind and where you deliberately corrupted the categories with the null tags. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:51, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Scud After having watched Toy Story again this week and paying careful attention to Scud in that movie, I can attest that he is not a villain. Everything Scud does is consistent with normal canine behavior. The aggression he displays is either due to being trained that way by Sid or just he picked it up from being around Sid. Chasing the toys is also consistent with a dog's instict towards prey. Nothing in the movie shows that Scud goes out of his way to deliberately harm other characters. That's what separates a villain from someone who "isn't good". Scud isn't good, but that doesn't automatically make him a villain. And this is The Disney Villains Wiki. If you insist on trying to make Scud a villain, then that is a case of "I want". As in "I want Scud to be a villain, so I will keep saying he is a villain regardless of whether his is one or whatever anyone else says." In my experience, the people who "I want" are the ones that end up being blocked because their edits eventually becomes vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Disruptive editing It is now readily apparent that you are undoing changes as a means of disrupting this wiki. If you have a valid reason for making these changes, you need to put that in the edit summary. Failing to do so is one of the earmarks of vandalism. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) No longer welcome here Due to the fact that you have never answered any of my messages, have been hiding that you are having edit wars with other users and have contradicted yourself on many wikis about what kind of antagonist each character is, I am not going to put up with your little game any more. You are no longer welcome on this wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:06, October 16, 2013 (UTC)